Many simple wrenches have been invented to fit particular objects which must be turned for some purpose. The following patents disclose some of these wrenches.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,613 issued to Thomas Pace teaches a gas meter valve wrench having a handle cover on one end and a lateral bend at the other. Within the offset portion is the opening needed to turn the meter nut.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,473 issued to B. W. Rust teaches a drawing holder nut wrench having an elongated hexagonal opening on one end of a bar and a wing nut shaped opening on the other. The end portions are parallel with two intermediate equal and opposite bends causing the ends to be offset in an open "S" form.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,796 issued to S. E. Frick et al teaches a drawing holder nut wrench having an elongated hexagonal opening at one end with a bend medial to and near the elongated hexagonal opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,596 issued to J. V. Dam, Jr. teaches a hose clamp tool made up of a flat rectangular plate and having a key hole aperture.
The present invention solves the problem faced but not solved by those designing wrenches for drawing holder nuts. Thus, when the nut is twisted so that it moves away from the body of the drawing holder, a space is formed under the nut into which the present wrenches often slip. The wrench then must be repositioned and handled carefully to prevent it from again slipping below the nut.